Kuch baatein sabse
by Palak96
Summary: all must read it.. kuch baatein hai joh mai sabse share karna chahti hun.. to all who have been reading my stories and who are close to me... please.. do beep in.. something is there.. please...


Hi.. friends.. today is 10th may.. a special day for me because.. a year ago on same day I started writing in ff.. yess.. I hope u all still remember my first story Sath Chod Diya (scd) I was never expecting that my first story would be so successful… today I want to share something with you all…

Cid Fan Fiction meri zindagi ka ek eham hissa baan chukka hai.. isliye nahi kyuki mai stories likhti hun balki isliye issi ne meri jindagi mei rang bhar diye hai.. haan… ek nahi aise bahut log hai jisne mujhe bahut lagav ho gaya hai aur aab mera maan nahi karta ki kabhie unhe chodke jao.. maine jab stories padhna shuru kiya mujhe yaha ka A bhi nahi pata tha.. par phir try kiya toh story likhni shuru ki.. aur meri uss story ko success banane wali.. hai meri best friend.. Renuka.. haan.. renu tum wo pehli shaqs ho jisne mujhe message kiya meri story ke baare mei pucha maine tumhe bataya aur u helped me out.. mai agar tumhe thanks bhi kahu na wo bhi kum hoga.. meri aab bas yahi tamana hai ki ek baar tumse milu… love you my bandariya.. hehe..

Mujhe yaha se kafi naam mile hai..

Jaise ki.. "gudiya, sone ki gudiya, pari, parrot, chuhiya, ghodi, shaitan ki nani, bhootni, paneer, pallu, drama queen, suspense queen, palak di, my angel, princess, cutie pie.. aur bhi na jaane kitne hai..

Aise mujhe behene mili, pakke aur aache dost mile, choti behene mili joh mujhe di bulati hai.. ek saal beth gaya pata hi nahi chala..

Kayi baar kuch aisa hua jab mujhe saalah ki jaurarat thi.. mere pass koi nahi tha.. tab yaha ke logo ne meri madad ki.. I was so happy.. ek pal ke liye aisa laga ki aab bas yahi meri duniya hai… maine kayi ko toh bahut pareshan kiya.. gussa kiya.. unpe.. phir bhi wo mujhe jheltey hai.. kya karu mai bahut badi jhalli hun na… meri life mei bahut akelapan tha.. lekin yaha aake.. wo gayab ho gaya.. uske liye sabki ko big wala thank you… aur ek pyaara sa hug…

Aab kuch logo ko mai kehna chahungi..

 **Cid Freak-** u are my first friend of ff.. friend nahi hum best friends ban gaye hai agar tum nahi hoti toh mai kabhie bhi scd ko itna successful nahi bana paati.. tujhpe kafi gussa kiya maine.. maaf kardey.. par ek wada kar.. ki lifetime u will be with me.. itne aache dost mai firse nahi kho sakti… love you…

 **Pari-** pari.. kya kahu mai.. renu ke baad u are the one.. tum dono ko khone ka loss I can't bear.. kahi suni maaf karna.. tujhpe bhi kafi gussa kiya maine.. maaf kardey.. par ek wada kar.. ki lifetime u will be with me.. itne aache dost mai firse nahi kho sakti… aur hum toh padosi hai na.. tu delhi ki mai meerut ki.. love you.. yaar… love you.. aur tujhe bhi thank you..

 **Krittika-** di.. aapke baare mei mai kya kahu.. agar aap nahi hoti toh mujhe itne aache aache ideas kaun deta.. meri galtiyan kaun sudharta… aacha hua maine aapko fb mei dundliya.. mai toh aab yahi chahti hun aapki aur meri partnership.. aise hi rahe.. love you di… aapki aur meri thinking kabhie kabhie milti hai.. ajeeb sa connection hai.. aapse.. baar baar man karta hai.. aapke pass aane ko.. love you.. my kitty di…

 **Shzk lucky-** my sheesha di.. love you.. aapse baat karke mujhe bahut aacha lagta hai.. humhe jab video call kiya tha.. wo best tha mai bahut khush hui thi.. bas ek baar aapse.. thank you so much.. for being with me…

 **Bint e abid-** my solution di.. aapke pass meri har problem ka solution hota hai.. just love u di… thank you so much.. for being with me…

 **Kaitty-** my teddy di.. aapse na jab maine pehli baar baat ki thi phone pe.. mujhe laga aap bahut aachi insan ho.. aapse maine kitni baatein ki itni baatein mai aapne bhai ya kisise bhi nahi karti.. raat ko 3 bajh jaate they maan karta tha aapse baat karti rahu… maine aapse bahut kuch share kiya hai joh baatein meri family wale bhi nahi jante.. love you di.. just love you… aur haan muje tolerate karne ke liye bhi… aapki sone ki gudiya hi rehna chahti hun mai humesha…

 **Daya's girl-** kya kahu mai.. thank you di.. mujhe samjane ke liye mujhe dhantne ke liye.. and making me smile with your story.. meri baat rakhke aapne na mujhe bahut khush kar diya.. thank you so much.. my sweety di.. love you.. aapki duriya baby hi rehna chahti hun mai humesha…

 **Duo angel-** my dooly di aap bahut aachi ho.. love you di.. thank you so much… for being with me…

 **Samosa di** \- di aapka naam bahut lamba hai.. isliye yeh likh rahi hun.. aapko bhi bahut bada wala thank you.. love you di… aur aap mujhe paneer kehti ho.. aacha lagta hai.. bas aap hi keh sakti ho aur koi nahi…

 **Callie chase** \- I miss you yaar.. really miss you.. please my carrot.. come.. aur ek baar baat kar.. love you…

 **Loveabhi-** thank you so much.. tumne toh meri kafi baar tariff ki hai par mai uss layak nahi samjhti khudko.. love you my deepu…

 **Honey** \- love you yaar.. aur tumhare long reviews.. always love them.. god bless you mai janti hun u are waiting for my story.. jaldi aayegi.. take care… paneer di.. kehti ho.. aacha laga.. koi baat nahi baachi ho tum.. thanks for being my little sister..

 **Esha-** thank you so much.. kafi baar tujhe pareshan kiya hai.. story update karne ke liye.. hehe.. love you.. my angel…

 **Riya-** thank you for advising me.. and for your honest reviews.. learned a lot from your stories…

 **Shilpam-** bhaiya.. sorry kehti hun aapko.. aap jante ho kisliye.. par thank you.. yaha mujhe ek bhai dene ke liye…

 **Kevi's neha-** thank you for chatting… felt good chatting with you..

Agar mai aapne kisi bhi dost, behen ko bhul gayi hun toh maaf karna.. kaan pakarke maafi mangti hun.. lekin haan mai aap sabko bahut pyaar karti hun.. love u all.. aur kabhie nahi chahti ki humhare beech kabhie koi jhagra ho..

 **Aab kuch reviews aise hai jisne mujhe lagav ho gaya hai..**

 **Khushi-** thank you so much.. yaar.. love you.. mai sach mei tumse milna chahti hun.. aur personally baat karna chahti hun.. please.. aapna a/c banao..

 **GD-** aapke honest reviews.. aur meri mistakes nikalna.. uske liye thank you so much… ussey mujhe improvement mila..

 **Rukmani-** di aapke reviews adhure aate hai par mai samaj jaata hun.. love you di..

 **Jyoti di, nitu di, naina mallik-** aap sabko bhi thank you beginning se mera saath dene ke liye…

Aur baki jitne bhi reviewers hai.. un sabko ek jadddooooo ki jhaaappppi…. Aur bada wala thank you… love u all…

Aur mai sabko sorry bhi kahungi jinki request mai puri nahi kar saaki… lekin koshish karungi jaldi karne ki… aap phirse mujhe review section mei bata sakte hai agar aap chahtey hai mai likhu aur baki pm bhi kar saktey hai.. but only duo, father son, brother sister relation.. don't expect for me to write any romantic one.. because I am against it..

 **Kuch plots hai joh mujhe diye gaye hai.. wo sab bhi aayengey.. only I need time… thank you so much friends…**

 **12** **th** **may ko I will post one os… for my 1** **st** **anniversary of CID FF and.. something else… two of them know what it is.. hehe.. you all will know.. on 12** **th**

 **Love you all…**

 **Thank you ek baar aurr… jitna bolu utna kaam hoga..**

 **Take care..**

 **May all of you get what you deserve…**

 **And always be my great supporters, sisters, friends and many more…**


End file.
